Midnight Melody
by The Writer Akayla
Summary: I am Midnight. Please just listen to my song of my life, my destruction, and my destiny. For I am the Last Dymension Jumper.
1. Prologue

**Hello! Welcome to the prolugue of Midnight Melody! This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is appreciated and flames are used to toast waffles! :) So for this first chapter, Optimus, can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Optimus Prime: Very well, The Writer Akayla does not own Transformers Prime, but does own her OCs and the plot. **

**I will own you someday!**

**Ratchet: Puh-lease.**

~text...**~ Is Bumblebee talking.**

**Well readers, I present the prologue of Midnight Melody, enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Is this where Ratchet said the Decepticon signal was?" A female voice asked. "Yep," a male voice replied. Suddenly a cry, like one of a baby, rang through the foggy pine forest. ~Did you hear that?~ "Indeed Bumblebee. Autobots, move with caution, this could be a trap," a different male's voice replied the beeps and whirs.

These were the Autobots. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime. Arcee and Bumblebee were ahead, cannons ready for any hostiles lurking in the thick fog, waiting to strike while the cries echoed through the pines, creating a creepy atmosphere.

Finally the team had been able to pinpoint the source of the cries, it was a Decepticon escape pod, from impact it must have skidded at least a mile. The pod opened enough to hide whatever was in it from sight, yet the loud wails could escape.

"Permission to open?" Arcee asked Optimus, who nodded. "Permission granted." With Bumblebee armed with cannons, Arcee pressed a button on the pod, and the cover slid open to reveal a pair of wide violet optics.

_Before the pod landed on Earth_

"Hey Melissa!" A 16 year old girl with shoulder-short brown-blonde hair and blue green eyes called out. "Hey Anna," Melissa, who had long, wavy, black hair and violet eyes greeted her best friend. Anna asked excitedly, "so are you going to the dance tonight?" Melissa shrugged and replied, "maybe, if Jake is up to it."

"You're lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend," Anna sighed. "Don't worry, there is someone out there, waiting for you. You'll find him," Melissa assured her. "In 100 years." Melissa shook her head. "So Mel did you..." Anna trailed off, staring in shock at something behind Melissa.

"What is it?" Melissa asked worriedly as she turned around and her violet eyes landed on what Anna was staring at so intently, and her heart shattered.

Melissa stormed over, Anna following worriedly but a safe foot or two away, to the sandy brown haired boy and long, bright blonde haired girl. **Smack!** "What the heck Mel!" Jake yelled at his girlfriend, holding his stinging cheek. "It's over Jake," Melissa said coldly, without any emotion, which scared Jake, Anna and the girl whose name was Britany.

"Was it worth it Jake?" Melissa spat. It was a moment or two later when he replied with a sneer, "yes." **Smack! **Now his other cheek was stinging. "Jerk!" Anna yelled, ready to beat him until he was black, blue, and red, fortunately, Melissa held her friend back, because if anyone decided to beat Jake up, it would be her.

"Let's go Anna," Melissa said in that same freaky tone, it was just, dead. "She was worthless to you anyway, she didn't deserve you," Britany whispered into Jake's ear, kissing him again. Melissa stopped in her tracks, bent over to pick up a rock, spun around and in a second, threw the small rock. "OW!" Target hit.

Britany held her forehead, a bruise was forming, one that wouldn't fade overnight. "Why you-" Jake yelled, and Anna yelled, "run!" The two ran, Jake following them, some of his friends joined him. The two girls streaked across the parking lot of the park, Jake and his friends right on their tails. Melissa and Anna were only worried about getting away, Melissa noticed it seconds before it was too late.

They were on a street, and a car was speeding down the street, Melissa made the decision. "Anna!" Melissa yelled, shoving her friend across the road, and she felt the impact, pain hit her like a mallet. As she fell she saw Anna knocked down, but not seriously harmed, may stunned or knocked unconscious, a broken bone if she was that unlucky, but no serious damage.

"I'm sorry," Melissa whispered to Anna as she saw her best friend's eyes close, and saw Jake. "Help..." Melissa murmured, Jake's eyes went cold, and he turned around, and walked away. Melissa didn't know which hurt most, the pain from being hit by a speeding car, or the betrayal which hurt her heart like being shredded by wolves.

* * *

**Well, that was the prologue of Midnight Melody! **

**Melissa: Why did I have to get hit by a speeding car? D:**

**It's important to the story, besides the next chapter is awesome! **

**Melissa: Fine...**

**So, good, bad? Review, constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are used to toast waffles! :D**

**Melissa: Waffles, yum... **

**Say goodbye Melissa.**

**Melissa: Oh, bye! *waves hand goodbye* Can I have some waffles now?**

**Sure. ^^ **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll post the next one soon. Thank you Stormflyers and Kittycon Lovers for the first review, i hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Ratchet: Alright, now Akayla, do the disclaimer.**

**Make me.**

**Ratchet: *Pulls out wrench***

**O_O I, The Writer Akayla, do not own Transformers Prime, I only own my OCs and plot. But I will someday.**

**Ratchet: *Throws wrench***

**OW! I did the disclaimer! D:**

**Ratchet: I didn't want to put away my wrench.**

**-_- Enjoy the chapter. **_Text... _**Is Melissa's thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_Melissa pov_**

_Where am I? _ I wondered, and then truly looked at where I was. _I'M IN SPACE! THIS IS AWESOME! BESIDES THE PART WHERE I COULD DIE DUE TO THE LACK OF OXYGEN, BUT OTHER THAN THAT, AWESOME! _"I am glad you like it Ms. Sone," a kind male voice said. _? _I was startled by the voice, but when I tried to ask (*cough-demand-coughAHCHOO!) who that was, I found when I opened my mouth no sound came out.

_Darn, this is one of those no talking dreams..._ Then everything came back to me. _Wait, did I die? Is Anna ok? _"Everything is fine with your friend and in a way, you did die." _How did the voice read my thoughts?!_ "Forgive me if I am startling you Midnight," the voice said. _Midnight? What? _"Your name is Midnight," the voice said as if he expected me to know this.

_Um no... It's Melissa Sone. _Suddenly a necklace appeared, on the silver chain was a white crescent moon, with a black outline which made an eighth music note, not taking up all the space, but fit comfortably. "Take the necklace and never remove it, slowly it will turn black, and when it is fully black, you will know everything."

_Everything about what? _I questioned in my mind as I took the necklace and it had one of those clasps where you pull down a lever and it opens but this one was easy and big enough to clasp the necklace around my neck.

"I will be with your Cybertronian half, and will give you enough information so you will not be going in blind." _Going in blind where? What information? _"Your time has come, your soul is healed and you will live once again. You will bring peace to the dimensions, to heal the universe and guide them. You are the last of them. Good luck Midnight, and bring peace to my children."

_Wait, I don't understand, how am I supposed to bring peace? What am I? Who are you? Who are your children? Where will you send me? Please answer me! _I pleaded. "We are out of time. I am r..u..s." _Rus? Whoa, what's going on? What is happening?! _A black hole has opened, and began to suck me in, there was nothing to hold onto, so I tried to grasp air, didn't work. I opened my mouth in a silent scream, darkness.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter of Midnight Melody. I hope you enjoyed, review, constructive criticism is welcomed, and remember, flames are used to make waffles! Say bye Meli- oh I forgot, I sent Melissa through a black hole. Well then, bye bye! *Waves goodbye***


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals! I'm back with the next chapter of Midnight Melody. Now, Arcee, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Arcee: Alright. The Writer Akayla does not own Transformers Prime, she only owns her OCs and the plot.**

**Thank you Arcee. :D *Whispers to readers, I will own them someday, then there will be more Knockout and Soundwave.***

**Arcee: What was that? *Glares at Akayla***

***Sweat drops* N-nothing. I was just talking about how awesome Soundwave is.**

**Soundwave: Human: Speaks truth.**

**Arcee: Hmm, you got away this time.**

***Mutters* Like I always do. *Head is hit by a wrench* OW! DARN YOU RATCHET!**

**-text...- Is Rus talking. **~text...~ **Is our cute little Bumblebee. :) **_Text..._ **Is the sparkling's thoughts.**

**Okay, I think that's it. Enjoy the chapter! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Back to Team Prime, Current Time_

"By the Allspark," Arcee murmured in awe. It was a sparkling, a femme sparkling, looking only a few solar cycles old. "How on Cybertron did she survive the war?" Arcee wondered out loud. "It's part Con," Bulkhead pointed out harshly.

"_It_ is our hope for our race," Arcee retorted. Optimus contacted base with his com, " to base, Ratchet prepare for a new addition.: Ratchet replied grumpily, it is Wheeljack I swear to Primus...: Optimus heard mumbling about younglings, wrenches, and Wreckers, he decided to disconnect the com. "But Optimus, its optics are purple! That means one of its parents was a Con, and it's in a Decepticon escape pod, what if it's programmed to offline us or something?" Bulkhead protested.

"This is an innocent sparkling that was not off lined in the war, it is good Megatron did not get his servos on her first, for both the sparkling and the Autobot cause," Optimus said with a tone that said, we're keeping the sparkling. Bulkhead looked away in defeat and mumbled something about not taking care of it. ~I'll take her back to base!~ Bumblebee volunteered excitedly and unbuckled the sparkling and picked her up, holding her in his arms.

Instead of the normal gunmetal grey of a young sparkling, they get painted when they were older, this sparkling was a shiny midnight black, but had no special accessories like spikes on the helm like Arcee's, no door wings like Bumblebee except the white crescent moon on her chest, black outlined an eighth music note which fitted on the crescent, but other than that shiny midnight black paint and wide violet optics.

The build looked like a robot baby a human would build, though the sparkling did have wings which revealed to be like angel wings, feathery and midnight black, and the feathers were metal, though soft like real feathers, the sparkling shuttered her violet optics and cried, loudly, waving her arms at Optimus.

~What do I do?~ Bumblebee beeped in a panicked tone, panic clear on his face plates. "I think it wants Optimus to hold it, probably to try and kill him," Bulkhead said, growling the last part and his servo transformed into his mace. "No Bulkhead!" Optimus said sternly, then awkwardly took and held the sparkling, but he soon corrected himself, and the sparkling cooed softly and settled herself in his arms, before off lining her optics, not going into recharge, just resting. Optimus called Ratchet over the com, "Ratchet, send a ground bridge."

_After the talk with Rus_

Violet eyes**-optics-** on lined to see space through the window, wait, optics? The sparkling panicked a bit, then realized she was safe, and got a look at herself with the reflection of the glass. From what she could see, she was a sparkling, and what looked like an escape pod. Thankfully the information 'Rus' had given her included a show called Transformers Prime, and she had watched it all and liked it, and she assumed she had drifted through space for a bit while in stasis lock. Turns out Rus sent her to the Prime universe.

_But how am I supposed to end a war with such a terrifying war lord? _The sparkling wondered as she thought of the Decepticon leader, his glowing red optics, and she remembered how he had just stabbed himself with that shard of dark energon, basically Cybertronian's devil's blood. Suddenly she heard alarms, and realized she was, falling?

_You don't fall in space... unless gravity is pulling you down! _"Oh fudge!" The sparkling off lined her optics and felt the feeling you get like your stomach is going up. _Huh, guess some things don't change when you're a different race... or that's just me. _

She really hoped she wouldn't die the first moments in her new body. Then everything began to get hot as the pod sailed through the air, down, and she hated being too hot, so she began to squirm, to try and get away from the heat, but it was surrounding her. Suddenly she whizzed past a mountain. _Brace for impact._ **Boom! **

The pod hit the earth, jostling the sparkling inside; luckily she was well buckled in and padded. The pod bounced once, twice, and then skidded through the pine forest, breaking trees and pushing up dirt, for at least a mile. A pine tree got stuck, opening the pod a bit, then the pine got pulled out, a sharp rock shot inside, sliced the sparkling's left arm and caused her to cry out in pain, energon leaked out of the wound, and the pod finally stopped.

_Ugh, my head_**-helm-**_, and arm._ She groaned, and then looked out of the small opening. _Huh, creepy forest. _Tall, dark pine trees surrounded the pod, fog creeping in. _I'm guessing its morning._The sparkling thought. She tried to unbuckle herself, but because of her short arms, she couldn't unbuckle herself. So, the sparkling decided to do what any baby er, sparkling did when she/he wanted attention, she cried.

After crying for about an hour, she finally heard footsteps**-stabilizing servo steps-** coming closer. _I hope it's not the Decepticons,_ the sparkling thought. She continued wailing, and then heard, "permission to open?" _Is that Arcee? _"Permission granted." _Optimus! _He was her favorite Autobot. The cover slid open and the sparkling stared at the Autobots with wide violet optics.

"By the Allspark," Arcee murmured in awe. "How on Cybertron did she survive the war?" She wondered out loud. "It's part Con," Bulkhead pointed out harshly, the sparkling frowned. _I am no- ohhhhhh. _Now she understood. Her optics must be a shade of purple, which means she had one Autobot parent**-parental unit-**, and one Decepticon parent**-parental unit-**. _Nice to see you too Rus, _the sparkling thought sarcastically.

"_It_ is our hope for our race," Arcee retorted. _Thank you Arcee._ Optimus lifted a servo to the side of his helm and spoke, "Optimus to base, Ratchet prepare for a new addition." After a moment or two Optimus lowered his servo, meaning he had disconnected the com. "But Optimus, its optics are purple! That means one of her parents was a Con, and she's in a Decepticon escape pod, what if it's programmed to offline us or something?" Bulkhead protested.

_Offline Optimus? Never! _A frown formed on the sparkling's face**-faceplates-**. "This is an innocent sparkling that was not off lined in the war, it is good Megatron did not get his servos on her first, for both the sparkling and the Autobot cause," Optimus said with a tone that said, we're keeping the sparkling.

_Go Optimus!_ The sparkling cheered mentally. Bulkhead looked away in defeat and mumbled something about not taking care of it. ~I'll take her back to base!~ Bumblebee volunteered excitedly and unbuckled the sparkling and picked her up, holding her in his arms. The sparkling wanted Optimus to hold her so she closed**-shuttered-**her optics and cried as loud as she could, waving her arms at Optimus.

~What do I do?~ Bumblebee beeped in a panicked tone, panic clear on his faceplates. "I think it wants Optimus to hold it, probably to try and kill him," Bulkhead said, growling the last part and transformed his servo into a mace. _Whoa! I wouldn't hurt him, and watch the mace! _ The sparkling thought with panic. "No Bulkhead!" Optimus said sternly, then awkwardly took and held the sparkling, but he soon corrected himself, and the sparkling felt a sweet pulse as her metal touched his spark chamber, and the sparkling hoped it meant what she thought it meant, then settled herself in his arms, before off lining her optics not going into recharge, just resting.

Suddenly she saw a flash of a pretty planet, before seeing a beautiful city of many colors and happy Cybertronians, then she was brought back to reality, hearing Optimus say, "Ratchet, send a ground bridge." _What was that? _The sparkling wondered before pushing away the thoughts of the strange vision, after all, she was about to meet Ratchet, her second favorite Autobot in the show.

* * *

**I like Ratchet too little sparkling, when he isn't throwing wrenches.**

**Ratchet: *Pulls out wrench* I heard that!**

**DX Gah I'm sorry! You hit me already. :(**

**Ratchet: Humph. *Puts away wrench* You're lucky I'm in a good mood.**

**O.o Ratchet in a good mood? Ratchet ****_not _****throwing wrenches at me? *Hit by wrench* GAH!  
Ratchet: There goes my good mood.**

**Review, favorite, follow, constructive criticism is always welcome, and flames are used to melt wrenches. *Hiding behind a corner, which is being pelted by wrenches* Bye bye! I need a flame thrower! **


	4. Chapter 3

**HIIII! I'm alive!**

**Forgive me for not updating sooner, my muse ran away to the Arctic, clever muse, I don't like cold.**

**Anyway, I have news. First, I'm uploading another chapter after this one or tomorrow, so this is my peace offering, forgive me? Please?**

**Ratchet: I don't.**

**And who asked you, HATCHET?**

**Ratchet: Did you just...?**

**Yes. Yes I did. And I've got a guest joining me this chapter, Miz Lil Pitbull! **

**Lil Pitbull: Hi everyone! ^^**

**Lil Pitbull is also a fan of-**

**Lil Pitbull: RAAAAATCHET! :D**

**Ratchet: What the- **

**Lil Pitbull: *Glomps Ratchet* My Ratchet!**

**Revenge is sweet. :D Now, I'm only updating one chapter a week. *Holds up a waffle as a shield*  
Every character: *GASP***

**My muse doesn't like me. D: Until my muse and I can be on friendly terms I must limit my updates. Forgiiiive meeeeee! DX But let's get onto the sto-**

**Every character: WAIT!  
Wheeljack: You forgot the disclaimer.**

**B-but it's Christmas.**

**Knockout: Decepticons don't celebrate Christmas, so start talking.**

**You're a mean doctor. :( I, The Writer Akayla, do not own Transformers Prime, I only own my OCs and plot, oh and Miz Lil Pitbull does not belong to me either. ONTO THE STORY AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A ground bridge opened about five feet away from where the Autobots stood and the team walked in, the sparkling still safe in Optimus' arms. The feeling of going through a ground bridge was odd to the sparkling, and gave her a helm ache. The sparkling knew with time it would feel more natural.

As Team Prime walked out of the ground bridge into the main room of the secret base, the sparkling saw many computers, rock, metal frames, hallways; she also caught a glimpse of the grey Autobot symbol painted on the floor. _So I'm going to be an Autobot? _

The sparkling thought to herself. Part of her didn't really want to fight in battle, she was supposed to end the war, keep peace in the dimensions, heal the injured, protect the weak, and defend the innocent from the evil and cruel darkness, and she hoped to do so without any death or energon spilled, she was their light.

But at the same time, she was their darkness, a part of her was raring to go and kill Cons, to feel the satisfaction of her blade slicing through metal like cutting silk, the screams of agony as she burned her enemies alive, feel the energon bathe her as she ripped them apart, watching the fear in their optics as she ripped out their sparks, to hear their pleads for mercy as she laughed and cut them in pieces alive, to watch the universe bur- the sparkling stopped her thoughts.

Where on Earth did that come from? "Hey Bulk! Is that what you found? What is it? Can it fight? What does it do?" The Asian girl with pig tails, who was Miko, shot questions rapidly at her guardian as the ground bridge shut down.

"She is a sparkling," Optimus replied. "Sparkling?" Miko asked confusion on her face. "A baby, only Cybertronian," Raf answered, walking towards Miko, Jack following, then simply added when the two humans and the Autobots, excluding Optimus, the sparkling, and Ratchet, gave him a confused look, "Ratchet told me."

"Ohhhhhh," Miko said as looks of understanding passed on the humans and bots faces/face plates. "Where is Wheelj-" Ratchet stopped his growl when he saw the black sparkling nestled in Optimus' arms. "By the Allspark, a sparkling survived the war," Ratchet gasped then he was in 'medic mode'.

"Put the sparkling in the med bay, I need to scan her," Ratchet ordered as Optimus walked over to the med bay and gently placed the midnight sparkling on the berth, who on lined her optics and whimpered, reaching for Optimus. She didn't want to leave his safe, strong and comforting arms. When he turned around to leave she began crying, but Ratchet soon came in.

"Hush little one, it's alright," Ratchet cooed soothingly to her as Optimus left, and she reached for him, so his extended a servo towards her and as soon as it was in reach she clutched onto it, nuzzling the silver servo, earning a smile and a soft chuckle from the medic, her royal purple optics brightened and she clicked and chirped happily.

Oh yea, there would be a lot more smiles from Ratchet, she would make sure of it. Ratchet began to scan the sparkling, who squirmed at the unfamiliar and uncomfortable feeling, and the scan soon stopped on her arm, turning bright red.

"Now how did you cut your arm?" Ratchet asked softly, using a clear gel but with a blue tint to numb the cut and the area around it. "Now I'm not going to hurt you, I'm helping you," Ratchet murmured gently, took out a welder and began to weld the cut, though the sparkling knew he was only helping her, she was still nervous, but it was soon done.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Ratchet cooed, picking up the sparkling and holding her close to his spark, she felt a safe, warm, protective pulse in her spark as her metal skin touched the area of his spark. Ratchet walked over to a shelf and took a blue-green cube of energon, he nibbled off the corner, enough so the sparkling could drink it without spilling and spat the corner onto a table.

"Here you go little one, drink up. Its medical-grade energon," Ratchet said gently as he lifted the cube to her metal lips, though her teenage half was furious at being fed like a baby, she found her body could not drink her own energon yet, so she took Ratchet's offer and drank from the cube.

It had an oily taste that made her almost spit it out, but the sweetness began to overtake the taste of oil that after a few gulps she found that the oily taste was gone. Unfortunately, the cube was soon empty, and left a bitter after taste on her tongue**-glossa-** and the sparkling found herself still in Ratchet's arms, but in the main area, the bots and humans watching her drink, Bulkhead was glaring darkly at her, a fierce fire directed her but she had no idea why, the sparkling decided to quickly advert her attention to the uncomfortable feeling in her tank, it was an ache, not painful, but not soothing either, and she made several chirps and clicks, squirming and rubbing her tank area.

"I was afraid of this," Ratchet said and added with a light scolding tone, "you drank your energon too fast." He put the sparkling over his right shoulder and gently but firmly patted the middle of her back. _What on Earth is he do- _Air moved up the tank to the mouth where it was released, a sound that sounded like, _holy scrap, Cybertronians can burp? _The bots and humans chuckled, excluding Optimus and Bulkhead. _I need to get Optimus to laugh more, and get Bulkhead to at least tolerate me, _the sparkling thought.

"Optimus, how are we going to care for the sparkling? We are low on energon and with you and the team out all of the time, and I working, we simply won't be able to," Ratchet said. _What? Ratchet wants to get rid of me? _Both of the sparkling's inner teenager and child were hurt. "If we give the sparkling to the human government, they will open her to examine how Cybertronians function, if we simply abandon her, she will starve to death or the Decepticons will find her, and if she falls into the servos of the Decepticons, they will use her to their... personal gain," Optimus said, the sparkling suppressed a shiver at the last two words.

She knew whatever the Decepticons could do to her, it would not be pleasant. "And so, we must care for her, and protect her from whoever wishes to harm her," Optimus added. Bulkhead scowled, and without notice, transformed into his alt mode then left base, Arcee looked at Optimus, who glanced at her and the blue femme left in pursuit of her team mate. The humans went off to do their own things, along with Bumblebee, but the sparkling was growing tired, and with a yawn, the sparkling off lined her purple optics and fell into recharge.

_Dream_

_ The streets were brightly lit with strong and beautifully made lanterns and breath taking color bursting mosaics decorated the clean pavement that made up the roads, lined up shops with different colored awnings and well-crafted patio tables and chairs, some bots chatting and enjoying the finest of energon. Bright, warm and cheery music from many different instruments, all of different pitches, from whistles to wails, all coming together to form an uplifting harmony, filled the air as little younglings pranced about the clean sidewalks, dancing to the music with their happy and smiling parental units watching, tapping or even dancing along to the music. Delicious smells of fresh energon goodies were in the air from the bakeries along the road, a magician doing tricks for the little ones in a pretty and peaceful park, who were in a trance, watching the wonders and magic of the bot. All had one thing in common, all had purple optics, and not necessarily the same shade, but they still had purple optics. Suddenly all music, dancing, activities, and chatter ceased as a beautiful golden chariot, decorated with brilliantly shining jewels such as sapphires, rubies, emeralds, and amethysts, and interesting but complex designs of gold and silver, pulled by equally beautiful sleek white horse shaped robots with bright blue optics, their reins also decorated with gold and colorful jewels. Riding in the chariot was two bots, one beautiful, proud and regal blue, the color of dark oceans, femme rode tall and proud, she had black highlights and streaks of sky blue, snow white, and royal purple on her chassis and her feathery angel wings, tucked safely against her back, had sky blue, white, and royal purple feathers and looked as if the wings were outlined with black. She had a gorgeous shade of purple optics, along with a silver crown atop her helm, which had two royal purple spikes, like Arcee's only thicker and standing a bit more upright, one on each side of her helm, decorated with shining purple amethysts, bright and gleaming green emeralds, and a stone in the middle, larger than the rest, standing proudly upon the silver and jewels, the stone tinted light blue with purple and green swirls and looked as if the beauty allowed it to glow, the purple and green swirling in the stone, like time and space itself were trapped in the crystal. A little seeker sparkling was in the femme's arms, which held the sparkling lovingly, though the paint job was blurred out, the little one had such familiar royal purple optics..._

The sparkling woke up on a pile of different colored but soft and warm blankets. _What was that, _who _was that? _The sparkling wondered, thinking of the bot who she assumed was a queen, a pretty one at that. And who was in her arms? She seemed so familiar. "You're awake," she heard Ratchet say, the sparkling chirped in response as he picked her up. "Now, assuming you have no parental units," the sparkling felt a sharp pain in her spark as he said this, but made no indication of her discomfort as Ratchet continued, "we need you to pick which one of us to be your creator, or carrier."

* * *

**Annnd done with that chapter! Phew. Now can I come out of the corner Ratchet? *Puppy dog eyes***

**Ratchet: No. **

**Forgot HATCHET isn't affected by puppy dog eyes. *Hit by wrench* :( And here I thought I could go wrench free this chapter.**

**Ratchet: Not today.**

**And where is Lil Pitbull?**

**Ratchet: Stuck to my leg...**

**Lil Pitbull: *Clinging onto Ratchet's leg* Raaaatchet...**

**O.O BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD**

**Ratchet: Once she's off of me you'll be hit by wrenches for days!  
That's why I may be keeping her around. *Smirks***

**Ratchet: Can you at least get her off me?**

**No. *Throws wrench at Ratchet's helm*  
Ratchet: OW! WHY YOU LITTLE SCRAPLET!  
I regret nothing! :D Thank you for reading this chapter, next chapter: A bit of Bulkhead's past. Now I'm running for my life, bye bye! *Waves as she runs away from Ratchet, Lil Pitbull still stuck to his leg***


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 4 of Midnight Melody! I'm really sorry I couldn't get this up when I promised, I feel like such a failure. :(**

**June Darby: Shame on you!**

**I'm sorry! DX**

**Because school is destroying me, and my muse, I'm going to try and update once a week.**

**Fowler: Yes! That's good, right?**

**But, don't expect it, school and homework is killing me, and I have Science Fair stuff to get done. Ugh. *Facedesks***

**NOW! Before Ratchet throws a wrench at me- *Wrench hits my head* And here I thought I'd get an Author's Note free of wrenches.**

**Bulkhead: Nope.**

**Enjoy the chapter. I'm going to get some ice now... Love ya Hatchet. *Another wrench flies* OW!**

_Text... _**Is thoughts.** _Memory then text..._ **Is a memory.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Wait, but isn't bonding like marriage to you guys?" Jack asked the bots, puzzled. "While two Cybertronians can bond sparks for love, there is also a bond that parental units can form with their sparkling, a love that can be achieved with family." Optimus explained to the humans. "And because of my scanners, I was able to indicate that her spark is completely bare of any bonding, so she will have to choose one of us to create a creator or carrier bond." Ratchet added.

The sparkling had to choose a parent? Well she was crossing out Optimus, she liked him, but not in a father-daughter way. Bumblebee, she could imagine as a big brother, not a father, and Arcee, she was like a big sister. Annoying and bossy at times, but she still knew how to take a joke, and gave amazing advice. Then there was Bulkhead.

The sparkling suspected he didn't like her, though she had no idea why, and would not be pleased, awkward at most, with a family bond. Then there was Ratchet. The sparkling liked Ratchet, and was determined to make him loosen up, and she knew she could never love him more than a father-daughter relationship, so Ratchet was the best possible choice.

* * *

Bulkhead scowled as he heard Optimus' reasoning for keeping the sparkling. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see what was good about the midnight black seeker sparkling; all he saw was the glowing cold dark purple optics, and hearing the screams of a dying femme. Bulkhead transformed into his alt mode, then sped out of base, trying to keep his processor on anything but that pair of dreaded purple optics and the screams of agony.

Bulkhead swerved on the empty road, trying to shake the memories off. He soon drove to a secluded canyon, after driving a mile in he transformed into his bipedal mode, climbing up the orange and red canyon and once he was up, he walked over to the edge and sat down, staring intently at the setting sun, trying not to pay attention to how the rays of orange and yellow and red sunlight looked like flashes of red blasts...

"You ok Bulkhead?" Bulkhead turned his helm to see Arcee, standing at the other edge, she had just climbed up. "Yea, I'm fine." Bulkhead lied, turning his helm to stare at the sun. Arcee slowly walked over, and sat down, her legs hanging off the edge, and stared at the sun as well as Bulkhead made no move to show that her company was unwanted. "You know, it hurts when you lose someone you care about, like a partner, it hurts even more when you lose someone you love." Bulkhead was stunned at the words of Arcee.

She 'hit the nail' as the humans say. "And it eases the pain, just a little, to talk about it. I learned that after a while." Arcee said, a faint smile on her face as she recalled the bittersweet moments of the times with both partners. Bulkhead sighed, he knew Arcee had experience with this, and gives great advice, so maybe telling her would ease the pain in his spark, just a little. "It was before Cybertron was destroyed." Bulkhead began.

_Memory_

_The femme sitting beside the large green mech smiled lovingly at him as he returned the gesture. The femme was a bit bigger than Arcee, about a foot or two so, and she had sapphire blue as the base paint, then frost blue as the highlights, and she had cyan blue with specks of lavender purple optics, along with a pair of sapphire blue wings, speckled with frost blue and lime green. Her helm had a frost blue ring around it, like a halo, and a slicked back frost blue spike, with a round royal purple jewel in the middle. "Bulkhead, do you think the war will ever end?" The femme asked softly, staring at the big moon of Cybertron. "Wars have to end sometime Froststrike." Bulkhead said with a shrug. _

_Froststrike sighed sadly. "I know, I just miss my family." Froststrike murmured, leaning on the mech, shuttering her optics. He gathered the courage to say the three words that had been on his processor ever since he met the beautiful femme. "Froststrike I-" Bulkhead was about to finish what he said when he heard a loud but far away boom, Froststrike shot up sitting straight, blue optics wide. Then the bombs fell and the 'Cons open fired. "Bulkhead, we have to get everyone out of here." Froststrike exclaimed before standing up quickly and darting away towards a group of panicking bots, herding them towards safety, Bulkhead began blasting and smashing Cons with his mace. He was about to smash the Con named Breakdown's faceplates in when he heard a scream._

_ "Froststrike!" Bulkhead yelled in fear for his crush, this distraction allowed Breakdown's hammer connect with Bulkhead's tank was he was thrown back by the blow. Bulkhead groaned and thought, _that's going to leave a dent. _Bulkhead heard another scream, this one filled with pain, and Bulkhead quickly threw Breakdown away before transforming into his alt mode and speeding into the chaos, dodging Cons, explosions, panicking bots, and blaster fire before he finally reached her, and what he saw made Bulkhead sudden stop in his tracks. _

_There was the still beautiful Froststrike, bleeding what looked like golden energon, cut up and bruised, barely breathing and a sword nearly inches from her spark, the sword covered in a runny ugly dark green liquid, dripping from the blade which landed on the sapphire blue armor and Froststrike screamed in searing pain as the liquid began to eat away at the metal like acid. She was held down by a mech, who had a stabilizing servo on her chestplates, it was a jet black mech who laughed evilly. "Dyren please, don't do this!" Froststrike pleaded. "It is too late Froststrike, as we speak they are all dying, our kind you turned your back on! It was the mistake of our ancestors you made, and now you will pay!" Dyren sneered. "But it was that 'mistake' that created us, Dyren I'm begging you, we are the last, please stop this!" Froststrike pleaded._

_ "It is too late, I have joined the winning cause now, and it was your mistake that brought me to this." Dyren snarled and then made a tsking sound. "Oh dear Froststrike, your life was made of mistakes, and it is your mistakes that made you weak." Then the mech raised his sword. "Now prepare to die!" Dyren snarled and Bulkhead screamed, "no!" Dyren and Froststrike froze, both helms turning to stare at the mech. _

_Suddenly all noises, all sights, all feeling became distant and blurry, Bulkhead stared into the purple optics that would forever haunt him to this day. And heard the scream as the blade was plunged into Froststrike's spark chamber. What happened was slow motion. Bulkhead ran forward, slamming his mace into Dyren's chest plates and over and over, he ran after the mech, smashing Dyren with his mace while the one with purple optics laughed insanely. Finally time caught up, and Bulkhead was once again thrown into the harsh reality of war as Dyren lied on the metal ground, spark pulsing weakly, dented and smashed so much that it would be practically impossible to fix him again. _

_"Ah, the mech she calls Bulkhead, you are not much of what I expected." Dyren chuckled weakly. "Shut up! You are dying; you will pay for what you did!" Bulkhead roared. Dyren laughed once again, wincing at the pain. "Fool, look at what I am bleeding, what she is bleeding, I can never die, but she will." Dyren sneered. Bulkhead roared before slamming his chest with his servo, transforming it into his blaster, Dyren's optics widened as he realized what Bulkhead was about to do. "Burn." Bulkhead growled coldly as he fired the shot into the open wound, Dyren screeched as Bulkhead quickly transformed it back to a servo. Dyren thrashed on the ground as the gold energon within his veins set aflame, as Dyren was burning alive, Bulkhead ran over to Froststrike, who was barely online, and gently cradled her, so it was if she was resting on a berth, her head up._

_ "Froststrike, don't worry. I'll call the medic, Ratchet, he'll take care of you." Bulkhead said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice, but failing, Froststrike merely smiled calmly and warmly at the green mech. "Bulkhead, there is much I did not tell you, nor you should never know, just know this, you must burn my body and release me into the stars." Froststrike said weakly, coughing. "Hush, save your strength, you'll be just fine." Bulkhead said, coolant streaking down his faceplates. "Bulkhead, the wolfbane poison has spread too far, it is eating away at my sparks, but once it claims my sparks the spreading will stop." Froststrike explained softly. "Sparks? Wolfbane? I don't understand." Bulkhead said with a frown, confused. "I-I love you Bulkhead." Froststrike said before taking in one breath of air, then her optics off lined as the poison ate away the three sparks. "Froststrike? No, Froststrike! Don't leave me, please! Froststrike!" Bulkhead yelled, sobbing as he held her off line chassis close. "I love you too Froststrik.," Bulkhead whispered as he heard the echo of an evil laugh, and two burning purple optics._

_End of memory_

"I never found out what happened to Dyren, or how that poison off lined her, but I've had a burning hatred for bots with purple optics ever since." Bulkhead spat. "Bulkhead, I know how it feels to lose someone, but you have to let it go and move on." Arcee said. "But what if it does grow up and hurts someone?" Bulkhead snapped, speaking of the sparkling, and then added softly, "I just don't want to lose Miko..."

"Trust her, she's special, sometimes it helps to make peace with the enemy, give her a chance." Arcee said with an encouraging smile. "Even for the Cons?" Bulkhead asked. Arcee smirked, "no. The Cons aren't good enough to try and be friends." Arcee then left Bulkhead on the cliff, to think things over. _I'm sorry Froststrike. _Bulkhead thought as he stared into the heavens, her smiling down on him from the glittering stars. _I love you._

* * *

The sparkling had decided who she would bond with. Tapping on Ratchet's chest plate, he stared down at her, surprise on his faceplates. "Me?" Ratchet asked, the black sparkling nodded, again a look of shock appeared on his faceplates, then disappeared again. With a smile and a laugh at being chosen, he walked to his quarters so they could form the bond in privacy, once he got there he shut the door and then tapped on the sparkling's chest plates, and the black metal slid open to reveal a small ball of light, blue with wisps of gold and royal purple light swirling around the ball, it was the sparkling's spark.

"Amazing." Ratchet whispered, awe in his optics. Never before he had seen a spark like hers, and he had seen plenty of sparks. Ratchet then opened his own plates, and the gold and purple wisps of light pulled at strands of Ratchet's blue spark, taking them to the sparkling's spark, and merging them with the ball of blue light, the sparkling saw flashes of an orange and white bot, young then older and older, and she realized she was seeing Ratchet's memories, and knew Ratchet was seeing her own, both human and sparkling.

When the memories were finished the sparkling felt waves of love and protection over her spark and with a content smile on her lip plates she fell asleep, hearing a murmur, "by the Allspark, who are you little Midnight?" _Midnight, I like that name..._

* * *

**I was thinking of how to explain Bulkhead's hatred-**

**Midnight: YES! I FINALLY HAVE A NAME!**

***Glares teasingly* Oh hush. Anyway, this idea came to me, and explains a bit more of Bulkhead's past, and something else I'm just too evil to tell you about. MWAHAHAHAHA! *Fly flies into mouth, choking Akayla, and she passes out***

**Ratchet: Oh too bad.  
Midnight: Ratchet, you have to help her!**

**Ratchet: No.**

**Midnight: She can't update if she's dead.**

**Ratchet: ... Fine. *Uses his epic medic powers to bring her back to life***

**I LIIIIIIIIIIVE! :D**

**Midnight: Ratchet, what have you done.**

**Don't worry, I won't kill you, yet.**

**Midnight and Ratchet: *gulps***

**Read, favorite, follow, review, and you win... VIRTUAL COOKIES! Everyone loves cookies. :3 Midnight, will you do the honors?**

**Midnight: Bye bye everyone! Please review! *Waves goodbye in her adorable sparkling way*  
Hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
